1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a method for booting up a mobile phone quickly and a mobile phone that can be quickly booted up.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, when a mobile phone boots up, the operating system would first be loaded, and then arrange data in memory accordingly before the mobile phone is operable. For example phone book data must be first loaded into memory and then sorted alphabetically according to the names in the phone book. The more data in the mobile phone, the longer it takes to load and arrange the data before the mobile phone is operable.
As data capacity of mobile phone increases, more and more data can be stored in the mobile phone, and mobile phones storing one hundred phone numbers becomes common. However, the data processing capacity of mobile phones has not increased much, and the time a mobile phone needs to load and arrange, for example, thousands of phone numbers is long, delaying the time before a mobile phone is operable after powering on.
Further, additional application software (such as games, calendar, calculator, etc) are also installed in the mobile phone, and each additional application software needs to be initialized before the mobile phone is operable. As a result, the central processing unit (CPU) of a mobile phone needs to process many additional tasks and further delaying the time the mobile phone becomes operable after powering on.
Therefore, what is needed is a method for booting up a mobile phone quickly and the mobile phone thereof.